A Day In The Life Of
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: Sequel to Locker Room Rendezvous. Hope you all enjoy it! Chapter 3 NOW UP! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Day In The Life Of...  
Summary: Sequel to Locker Room Rendezvous. Hope you all enjoy it!  
A/N: I've been promising a sequel to Locker Room Rendezvous for ages, and I've finally found the inspiration to write one! This is currently going to be a three-shot, but I will happily take suggestions for further chapters and/or sequels!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Day in the Life of Catherine Willows

It's just after midnight on Monday and I'm working a case with Nick and Warrick. It's a messy one, family drama and relationships are making it all incredibly complicated – and the severely limited forensic evidence isn't helping.

By the time we clock out at 7am I think I could fall asleep on my feet. We closed the case an hour ago, but the stack of paperwork on my desk is threatening to topple over if I don't get to work on it soon. I should put in some overtime and start to tackle the mountain, but I want to see Harry and Lindsey.

Lindsey's cooking when I get in. Toast and coffee and porridge for Harry. She's been so amazing with him since I went back to work. Nick arrives a little after me, while I'm feeding Harry. When he sees Nick he spits a mouthful of porridge over my clean, red blouse, and reaches for him.

'Dada!' He cries. Nick smiled at me as I use Harry's bib to wipe the porridge from my shoulder, and he picks up our son. Lindsey looks at me.  
'I don't know why you put the bib on him.' She giggles. 'It'd be more use on you.' She added. I laugh with her.  
'You were just as bad.' I tell her.

Nick drops Lindsey off at school, and Harry at the nursery, while I'm in the shower. I hear the front door slam closed as he arrives home, and then the heavy thud of his feet on the stairs. He's a great dad to Harry, and I think Lindsey really likes him. She was bit sulky when Harry was first born, but she seems ok with him now. She loves him. And he loves her too. I hear the bathroom door swing open, and then Nick's behind me, his hands on my hips.

'Nick, I'm tired.' I groan, leaning into his touch.  
'Too tired for me?' He asked, moving one had to my left breast, teasing the nipple between his fingers. I want to stop him, but my body betrays me; arching into his touch as the heat builds between my legs.

The water is still pounding over us as Nick pushes his throbbing cock inside me. He stretches me out perfectly, and I groan as he starts thrusting into me; so slowly it's almost torture.

Nick groans into my neck when I start to clench my muscles around him. His hips falter in their movement and I laugh escapes my throat. He starts moving faster then, trying to drive me to the edge. Two can play at that game – and I've always won before. I dig my heels into his ass, pulling him deeper and holding him there as I tighten the muscles more than even I thought I could. He groans again, but when I move my hand to start teasing his nipples he stops me. Holding my wrists with one hand and pinning them to the wall he uses his other hand to stroke my clit. When he pinches the bundle of nerves – gently at first, then slightly harder – it's more than I can take. With a scream my orgasm washes over me and I drag him over the edge with me.

When Nick deposits me on the bed I don't even care that I'm still dripping wet from the shower, I just pull the duvet around us and fall asleep against his chest.

The sound of Lindsey arriving home wakes me, and I pull on my clothes. Harry's in his highchair when I get to the kitchen, and Lindsey is making up a bottle for him.

'Hey Linds. How was school?'  
'Great. Um...the nursery asked me to tell you that Harry's fees need to be paid for this month by next weekend.'  
'I'll write Nick a cheque.' I assure her. 'Thanks for picking him up.'  
'It's no trouble. Are you ok? You look tired.'  
'I'm fine.'  
'I can get me and Harry dinner, if you want to grab a few more hours in bed before work.'  
'Lindsey, this is the only time I see you both. I'll be ok.' I smile.

I kiss Harry goodbye, not wanting to put him down again. He's asleep in my arms. He'll sleep through the night now, and Lindsey's really good with him. She's standing in the doorway, watching me.

'He'll be ok.' She tells me.  
'I know.' carefully I put him to bed, and slip out of the room. 'I'll see you in the morning. Sleep tight.' Overcome with a rush of emotion I pull Lindsey into a hug too. She laughs when I step back.  
'Go.' She smiles. 'You'll be late.'  
'Lindsey, about your birthday...we can do something for that...if you want?'  
'With an 18 month old baby in the house?'  
'We can go out. Just...think it over. It's your 16th after all, big day. Talk to your friends.'  
'Fine. Now go!'

Nick follows my car all the way to the lab, but we're barely there for five minutes before we get called to a crime scene. It's a hard job; being a CSI and a mother, but it's worth it. I just hope I can keep juggling it all...it feels like I'm losing control – one wrong move and all the carefully laid plans crumble around me. But for now, it's perfect. So I can cope with whatever happens. Because I have a family. And Nick. And it's all brilliant.

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Day In The Life Of...  
Summary: Sequel to Locker Room Rendezvous. Hope you all enjoy it!  
A/N: This is currently going to be a three-shot, but I will happily take suggestions for further chapters and/or sequels!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of Nick Stokes

How do you ask a woman to marry you? That is the only question buzzing around my head as I listen to Catherine talk about our case. Warrick nudges me and I try really hard to focus, but Catherine's standing right there and she's so beautiful, and all I can think of is the black velvet box that's heavy in my pocket.

Warrick said to be romantic, make a big gesture, take her for dinner somewhere romantic with candles and music. At first it sounded like a good idea, but the only time Cath gets to spend with the kids is dinner, so she'd never go for that. Greg told me to just do it, when she least expects it. I think he secretly wants me to do it in the lab so everyone can watch us. I didn't dare ask Grissom for advice. He would have just quoted some dead guy as if I should find meaning in that, and if he did give me a suggestion it would probably involve bugs.

Clutching at straws I tried Lindsey as I drove her to school on Wednesday.  
'Lindsey, can I ask you a question?'  
'If you want to know what I want to do for my birthday I haven't decided yet.' Lindsey replied.  
'It's not that. It's about your mom.'  
'OK.' Lindsey nods, but she's still texting and she doesn't even look up.  
'I want to ask her to marry me, but I don't know how. What do you think I should do?' she puts her phone away then, staring at me as if I've just grown an extra head.

After thinking for a moment Lindsey smiles, then answers.  
'Just after you've had sex...in the afterglow. That way she'll be too tired to say no.'  
'Lindsey!' I can't keep the shock out of my voice, but she just laughs.  
'I know you two do it. I'm not stupid.' She tells me.  
'Do you really think she'd say no if she was awake?'  
'No. Never. She's crazy about you.'

Lindsey waves goodbye as I drive away, and in the rear-view mirror I see her joining a group of friends, one boy sliding his arm around her as they walk inside.  
'Just you and me little man.' I smile at Harry, but he's fast asleep in his car seat.

After I drop Harry off at the nursery I go back home. Normally I would be too tired at this time to do anything other than crawl into bed. But now I think I've finally worked up the nerve to ask Cath to marry me, the way Lindsey suggested.

* * *

She's so beautiful afterwards. Her eyes are shining, her face glowing. She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back as she curls up in my arms. I stroke my hand through her hair and she sighs contentedly.

'I love you Cath.'  
'I love you too Nicky.' She whispers. I sit up, gently sliding her out of my arms, and reach for my jeans. I rifle through the pockets until I find what I want, and then I turn back to her.  
'Catherine Willows...' She smiles at me when she sees the box in my hands, and I almost forget how to breathe. 'Will you do me the honour...?'  
'Yes.' She interrupts. I can't help but laugh.  
'Of letting me finish my question.' I grin. She bites her lip, nodding. 'Catherine Willows, will you do me the honour, of being my wife?' I ask.  
'Yes.' She nods.

I slip the ring onto her finger and she looks at it for a moment, as if she can't really believe what she's seeing.  
'When?' She murmurs.  
'Cath, baby, go to sleep.' I reply, pulling her back into my arms. 'We'll talk later.' I add. 'Just go to sleep...Mrs Stokes.'

I don't wake up until I hear laughter coming from the kitchen. It's Catherine and Lindsey. I pull on some clothes and stumble down the stairs, following the sound. They both look up when I come in.  
'Hey Nick.' Lindsey smiles. 'I don't have to call you dad now do I?'  
'Not if you don't want.'  
'Dada!' Harry calls when he sees me, and I sit in front of him. He's covered himself in banana and I smile, grabbing a spare bib and wiping him off.

I follow Catherine's car all the way to the lab, meeting her in the car park. She slips her hand into mine, and we head inside together.

It's almost midnight and I'm in the men's locker room – changing – when Warrick and Greg crash in, grabbing me and Warrick starts ruffling my hair.  
'What the hell?' I ask, pushing them both off of me and grabbing a shirt.  
'End of life as you know it Nick.' Warrick grins.  
'I'm only getting married.' I smile.  
'And we're going to give you the best bachelor party ever.' Warrick tells me.

'No strippers.' Catherine' voice rings out from the doorway and we all turn around. 'Nick, I need you.' I follow her out, and I hear Warrick laughing as I walk away.  
'So under the thumb mate!' He calls after us.

Maybe he's right. But then Catherine slides her hand into mine and it fits perfectly, and there's no where I would rather be.

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Day In The Life Of...

Summary: Sequel to Locker Room Rendezvous. Hope you all enjoy it!

A/N: I've been promising a sequel to Locker Room Rendezvous for ages, and I've finally found the inspiration to write one! This is currently going to be a three-shot, but I will happily take suggestions for further chapters and/or sequels!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Day in the Life of Lindsey Willows

I twist some holly leaves into my hair, finishing the crown that circled my head. I can hear my mom singing in the bathroom as she applies her makeup, and Harry starts crying from the couch.  
'Hey sweetie.' I gently lift him into my arms and wrest him on my hip. 'Stop that now...mommy's busy. What is it?' I ask.  
'Lins!' Harry squeals, clapping his hands together. 'Petty.' He reaches for the holly in my hair but I lean back, out of his reach.  
'No darling. It will hurt you.' I tell him gently.

'Lindsey!' My mom calls, and with Harry still balanced on my hip I go into the bathroom.  
'Wow!' Her hair falls in ringlets around her face, and she looks beautiful. 'You're getting married in twenty minutes.' I smile, reaching for the last holly bunch that I left in the bedroom and fastening it into her hair.  
'I know.' She smiles back. 'Can you get him dressed, and then take him across to the boys. Warrick promised to help.'  
'Will do. Back in five.'

* * *

It's Christmas Eve, it's snowing, and I've just spent nearly an hour twisting holly into my hair that I'll probably have to cut out. But I don't care. My mom looks beautiful. She didn't decide on white in the end – said she was too old. She wore gold, to go with the Christmassy theme, and I wore holly green, with a red rose buttonhole pinned to the neckline. I didn't give Harry a buttonhole, he'd only eat it. At 18 months, he puts everything in his mouth.

* * *

'I, Catherine Willows, do take you, Nick Stokes, to be my lawful wedded husband.' My mom's trying not to cry, and we can all see it, but it's endearing. Nick's not even trying to hold back the tears, they pour down his face as he looks at my mom, but they've never looked so happy.

We gather outside the hotel's ceremony room with confetti, waiting for Nick and my mom to stumble through the door. When they do we shower them with confetti, then we all head to the reception while they take pictures in the snow.

While we're waiting I watch the guests' mill around the room, then I feel a hand on my back.  
'Luke.' I smile.  
'Where's your mom?'  
'Taking pictures.' I tell him. 'I really hope no-one's murdered tonight; there isn't a CSI in Vegas that isn't in this room.' I add. Luke laughs, and then pulls me into a kiss.  
'Will they miss you...if you come back to my room?'  
'Yes. I'm making a speech.' I reply.

* * *

Nick and my mom have gone to the honeymoon suite, and Warrick's got Harry for the night, so I'm left sitting alone in the ballroom as the last remnants of the reception trickle away. Then Luke comes and sits beside me.  
'Hey.' He leans in to kiss me, stroking his hand down my back. When he brushes my hair behind my ear I pull away.  
'Don't.' I whisper. 'I'm gonna have to cut these out without you making it worse.' I explain. For a moment he looks annoyed with me, then he kisses me again and it all melts away.

* * *

It hurts when Luke pushes me into the mattress, roughly slipping two fingers inside me, but I bite my lip.  
'First time?' He whispers and I nod. 'You never said.'  
'I'm the only one...I'm 16 now but...my mom...I mean...she's law enforcement.' I whisper. 'I was the last one to still be a virgin.' I add.  
'We don't have to do this.' Luke tells me.  
'I want to.'

Luke's asleep still when I wake up, and I realise someone's knocking on the door.  
'Mom!' I smile as I pull it open. 'Mrs. Stokes.'  
'Don't even.' She shakes her head, but she's laughing. 'Me and Nick are heading home. Are you ready?' I bite my lip; I've not even started packing my stuff from yesterday. 'Grissom said he'll wait. Don't make him wait too long.'  
'I won't.' I reply.

But I do in the end; I make him wait for nearly an hour. As soon as I start throwing my make up into my bag Luke woke up, pulling me back into bed with him. As his lips close over mine I finally realise why my mom and Nick spent so many days awake instead of asleep.

* * *

'Hello Lindsey.' Grissom smiles at me as I walk into the bar. 'Are you ready?'  
'Yes. Thanks for waiting Dr Grissom.' I smile.  
'It's not trouble.' He shakes his head. 'Does your mom know about the young man in your room?'  
'No.' I shake my head. 'Merry Christmas.' I add, when I remember what today is. 'I got you something...it's at the house.'  
'Likewise. I got you something. In the trunk.'  
'You didn't need to...' But I trail off when he looks at me. 'Thank you.' I smile.

Harry finds the box more entertaining than the toy I put in it. My mom says I was the same. But it doesn't matter to me. Nick sits with Harry on his lap and my mom joins him and I use my new camera – my gift from Grissom and the rest of the crime lab – to snap their picture.  
'Does that have a timer?' Nick asked. I nod, flicking through the manual. 'Come on,' he pats the cushion beside him, 'Willows-Stokes family portrait. You too.'  
'Thanks. Dad.' I whisper as I sit down beside him.

When I look at the photos later I realise that I've never seen Nick as happy as he is in that photo. Not Nick...my dad. He's more of a dad to me than my real dad has ever been. Eddie Willows. I barely remember him, snatches from first and second grade. Nothing really. I don't want to know. I used to think I did. But now I've got Nick. We're a real family again now. My laptop beeps and Luke's trying to video chat with me, but I reject it and go back down the stairs.

'Mom, Dad,' I smile, joining them on the couch, 'Merry Christmas.' I whisper.

* * *

A/N End of three-shot ;-( I am considering another sequel, but am totally out inspiration, so it might be a while. Hope you enjoyed it :-) R&R please


End file.
